A wide variety of warning devices is available in the marketplace for use on bicycles and tricycles. These include conventional bicycle bells and air horns with rubber bulbs. Also known are battery powered buzzers which attach to the handlebars in much the same way as a conventional bicycle bell, and which have a button on the casing of the buzzer which, when pressed, causes an appropriate noise to be emitted from the casing.
Existing warning devices protrude out substantially from the frame of the bicycle, are not well protected from the elements or from knocks, and detract from the clean lines of the machine.
An aim of one aspect of the present invention is to provide a sound emitting device which may be used as a warning device which overcomes the abovementioned difficulties on a tubular framed transport means such as a bicycle.
One particulary desirable device for this purpose is described in international patent publication no. WO 03/035191. It describes a sound emitting assembly where a package of electronic components including a sound generator and an electric power source are all located inside a tubular handlebar while the actuating switch is located outside the tubular handlebar distal of the tube end.
It has now been found that a different configuration of components provides a more robust assembly and makes it more convenient to allow for the over-moulding of a wide variety of soft resilient gripping portions using a common internal configuration.